La Última Opción
by Laura2021
Summary: Cuando sientes que no hay otra salida, la única manera de escapar es la muerte, sin embargo, algo cambia el curso de los eventos... Slight OCxSaga de geminis


La vida no es fácil para nadie, y el que diga que si lo es, está mintiendo.

Ya sea de una forma o de otra la vida siempre está llena de obstáculos y desdichas, puedes ser feliz por momentos pero luego llega aquel evento inesperado que te lanza nuevamente a aquel mundo de oscuridad llamado tristeza.

Hay personas que siempre están felices, o al menos parecen estarlo, pero en realidad ¿son felices? Es difícil saberlo con certeza pero no lo creo, puede que algunos momentos de su vida experimenten la alegría pero no existe nadie que sea completamente  
feliz.

Sin embargo siempre es más fácil sonreír para aparentar, a nadie le gusta ver o estar con alguien triste o enojado, siempre es más acogedora una sonrisa, así no exprese los verdaderos sentimientos de aquella pobre alma en pena.

Pero a pesar de que la vida es difícil y llena de desdichas, desilusiones, alegrías, tristezas, de eso se trata, de lograr sobrevivir a esa montaña rusa de eventos y lograr conseguir, con el pasar de los años, una estabilidad anhelada.

Todos tratan de llevar su vida de diferente forma, algunos se ponen metas, otros se motivan por algo o por alguien, otros se enfocan en bienes materiales, otros en bienes espirituales y otros simplemente viven lo que la vida les de día a día, sin pensar  
en el futuro o en el pasado.

Estos son los más afortunados a mi parecer, lograr vivir sin preocupaciones por los acontecimientos futuros, solo vivir el momento, sería tan sencillo...

Lastimosamente ese no es mi caso, no puedo vivir sin pensar en el futuro, y mucho menos sin pensar en el pasado, no me puedo concentrar en el momento por qué miro al futuro con incertidumbre y el pasado con nostalgia, trato de fijarme metas para el futuro,  
objetivos de vida, pero ninguno es tan fuerte como para empujarme a seguir, la vida se me está yendo de las manos...

Ya nada tiene sentido, ya no siento nada, antes lograba disimular mis sentimientos con risas falsas, sin embargo estoy segura que mis ojos mostraban mi verdadero estado, pero nadie se tomaba el tiempo de prestarles atención.

Ahora ya no me esfuerzo, todo el tiempo estoy triste, no hay otro sentimiento en mi corazón que la tristeza y la soledad, antes solía pensar que con el pasar del tiempo esto iba a cambiar pero nunca fue así, siempre estuve sola y sigo estándolo, siento  
que pudiera estar con cien personas y a la vez sentirme completamente sola.

Ese sentimiento que tienes cuando sabes que no le importas a nadie, que si te mueres hoy, probablemente nadie te extrañe, probablemente el mundo sería mejor sin ti, o quizás no, tal vez eres tan insignificante que el mundo continuaría igual, tu presencia  
no es escencial para nadie.

Ese sentimiento es cada vez más fuerte en mi corazón, y por más que trato de evitarlo, no deja de rondar mis pensamientos

He tratado de ocuparme con cosas, trabajo, estudio, lectura, dibujo, cocina, música, cine, mantener todo el tiempo mi mente ocupada para que así no haya cabida para aquellos pensamientos negativos...He tratado, de verdad lo he hecho, pero no he tenido  
éxito, al momento que terminó alguna de estas actividades, que no voy a negar, dan algo de felicidad a mi triste existencia, llegan de nuevo a mí esos sentimientos, y como si me succionaran la vida de mi cuerpo, me siento cansada, sin ánimos de nada,  
físicamente siento que mi cuerpo no puede más y es ahí cuando decido dormir.

Cuando duermo tengo sueños tan hermosos que cuando despierto trato de volver a ellos tan desesperadamente que me es imposible hacerlo, mi cerebro automáticamente cambia a modo realidad y vuelven a mi aquel los oscuros pensamientos.

Hay días en los que me siento mejor, pienso que puedo lograrlo, que mi vida no es miserable, que soy hermosa, que algún día cercano encontraré a ese alguien especial, que puedo lograrlo...pero como si mi mente fuera mi peor enemiga, aprovecha mis momentos  
de debilidad y trae de nuevo a mi aquellos pensamientos que me agobian, esa voz que me dice que no soy lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente bella, no soy nada, no eres nada.

Y de nuevo estoy ahí, al borde del abismo, en riesgo de caer y nunca salir de ese agujero negro en el que se ha convertido mi vida.

Pero bueno, debo seguir intentándolo, ¿por que? No lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, ¿instinto tal vez?

Pasa mi día en el trabajo, hablo con algunas personas, no son amigos, a decir verdad nunca he tenido amigos, antes pensaba que ellos eran el problema pero luego me di cuenta que el problema era yo, tal vez era por ser diferente, pero ya lejos había dejado  
mis intentos de encajar, todo me daba igual ahora.

Que día tan especialmente horrendo, pensé para mis adentros, tenía esa costumbre de hablar conmigo misma, aveces era reconfortante pero otras veces era escalofriante, mi misma mente me recordaba mis defectos y era horrible.

Hoy no fue un buen día, de por sí no había sido una buena semana, nada me estaba saliendo bien y para mí estado de ánimo actual estos acontecimientos no me ayudaban.

Solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir.

Llego, abro la puerta, dejó mi bolso en la mesa y voy directamente a mi cuarto sin molestarme en encender la luz, me quito la ropa, me pongo la pijama y me tiro sobre mi cama con esperanzas de no despertarme jamás.

Sin embargo el sueño no llega a mi, y me encuentro dando vueltas en la cama, con mis pensamientos atormentandome como ya era costumbre, sin embargo ahora algo había cambiado.

Había un pensamiento diferente, una esperanza, una salida a todo esto.

No voy a decir que nunca había pensado en el suicidio antes pero siempre había algo que me detenía, era una cobarde, o eso era lo que me decía esa voz en mi cabeza, me daba miedo quedar viva, y tener que sufrir con las consecuencias de mi infructífero  
intento de quitarme la vida, le tenía miedo al dolor que experimentaría, le tenía miedo a lo que viniera después de la muerte, temía tener que vivir en el inframundo descrito por Dante Alighieri en sus escritos, esos donde asegura que los suicidas  
sufren el peor de los castigos para la vida eterna, suficiente con vivir una vida horrible como para tener que ir a padecer eternamente.

Pero a pesar de todos estos miedos, algo era diferente hoy, ya no sentía temor, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía motivada por algo, motivada por acabar este sufrimiento.

Considere todas mis opciones, pastillas, accidentes, veneno...todas ellas fueron descartadas, corría el riesgo de quedar con vida.

Y luego vino a mi, el plan perfecto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de mi apartamento, descalza, deje la puerta abierta, no me importaba, al fin y al cabo no iba a volver.

Mientras subía las escaleras que me llevarían a la terraza de aquel gran edificio de veinte pisos, no pude evitar pensar en mi familia, tal vez ellos si me extrañarían, ellos eran los únicos que me querían, tal vez no debería hacer esto, pensé, pero luego  
mi determinación volvió y aquellos pensamientos se evaporaron con la idea de que estarían mejor sin mí, dejaría de ser una carga para ellos y a pesar de que al principio sería duro, ellos lograrían seguir sus vidas felices.

Termine de subir esas escaleras y abrí la puerta de la terraza, inmediatamente una brisa helada toco mi acalorada piel y revolvió mis largos cabellos, respire profundamente.

Era una bella noche, no habían nubes y se podían ver todas las estrellas, la luna era brillante y daba una tenue iluminación a la oscura terraza.

Con pasos lentos me dirigí hacia el borde de la terraza y sin pensarlo subí en el pequeño muro de ladrillos, el viento era un poco fuerte a esa altura así que me senté mirando hacia el vacio, veía mis pies mientras miraba hacia abajo, los autos se veían  
tan pequeños y no podía distinguir a las personas.

El día había llegado, por fin iba a terminar con mi existencia, tal vez lo que me esperara después de la muerte sería más agradable que lo que tenía ahora, o tal vez no, no lo sabia pero ya no me importaba.

Puse mis manos al lado me mi cuerpo, apoyándome en el muro lista para darme ese último empujón que acabaría con migo, no había posibilidad de salir viva de una caída así, pensé rápidamente en mi familia, sonreí, una lágrima callo por mi mejilla, —los  
amo –dije mientras cerraba los ojos —lo siento –dije, el viento nuevamente me golpeó fuertemente y mi cabello voló por todos lados.

Con la imagen de los pocos momentos de felicidad que había tenido en mi vida en mi mente, vinieron a mi de nuevo mis temores, tal vez no era una buena idea, tengo miedo, no quiero...no quiero morir. Pensé brevemente mientras mis ojos se abrían aterrados,  
pero como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo, me lancé al vacío, era demasiado tarde.

Cerré mis ojos inmediatamente esperando lo peor.

Pero algo inexplicable sucedió, no sentí dolor, ni asfixia por la caída, a decir verdad no estaba cayendo...algo me sujetaba...más bien alguien me sujetaba.

Abrí mis ojos y alce la mirada y ahí estaba, un hombre que jamás había visto en mi vida me sostenía por el brazo evitando que cayera hacia mi muerte, la sorpresa y el miedo eran evidentes en mi rostro, yo solo miraba a aquel hombre que me observaba preocupado.

—la ayudaré a subir –dijo el hombre, yo simplemente asentí y con mi otro brazo, me agarre de su mano que sujetaba firmemente la mía y como si tuviera el peso de una pluma, aquel hombre me subió al borde del muro, cuando me sentí más segura, solté la mano  
de aquel hombre y por mí misma termine de subir el pequeño muro, me sentía sin fuerzas e inmediatamente caí sentada en el suelo de la terraza, mi espalda recostada en el muro de ladrillo, mi vista se nubló por un momento y mis ojos se cerraron.

—señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo el hombre de grave voz, haciendo que abriera mis ojos para verle.

Hasta ahora lo notaba, pero el hombre tenía puesta una especie de armadura que a la luz de la luna, la hacía resplandecer en un bello tono dorado, raro, pensé, lo mire detalladamente, tenía un largo cabello de color azulado y unos grandes y bellos ojos  
verdes que me miraban preocupados y expectantes, sus facciones eran fuertes pero su rostro mostraba gentileza y compasión.

Ante su expresión inquieta decidí contestar a su pregunta —eh...s...si...me encuentro bien...gracias –dije un poco apenada, ¿qué pensaría aquel hombre de mi? De seguro que pensaría que era una loca que nada más intentaba llamar la atención, voltee mi  
cara para no verle, sin embargo lo que dijo después hizo que mi mirada se posará firmemente en el

—siento no haber llegado antes –dijo mientras se arrodillaba en frente mío, su mano formando un puño, ubicada en su pecho cubierto por esa bella armadura, donde se encontraba su corazón —perdóneme señorita _**Athena**_ –dijo el hombre agachando  
su cabeza.

 _ **¿Athena me dijo?**_


End file.
